<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Company by lucidshower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684304">No Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidshower/pseuds/lucidshower'>lucidshower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nemesis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Implied blood kink, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidshower/pseuds/lucidshower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He whimpered at the feeling of Jinyoung digging the gun into his skin, pressing his thigh down between Mark’s spread legs. “We’re insane,” Jinyoung mumbled into Mark’s bloody lips.</p><p>-</p><p>Mark drowns his world with blood and Jinyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nemesis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Target has arrived. Black suit, red striped tie. Third seat from the left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark hated nightclubs. He hated the mass of bodies pooled together in the middle of the room. He hated the stench of sweat and alcohol mixed together. He hated people <em> touching </em> him with their filthy hands, getting mud and dirt on his expensive clothes.</p><p> </p><p>But he loved money. And his target tonight was made of it, Mark realized when he sat down beside him, eyes on the fancy gold watch on the man’s wrist. He was likely in his forties, married by the looks of the ring on his finger; and most importantly, stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Because when Mark asked the bartender for a tequila, the man slid his credit card across the bar with a wink and a smirk. Mark offered him little more than a nod of acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, that was enough of an invitation. The man moved closer, wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “What’s your name, beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>He smelled disgusting, but Mark suppressed his urge to gag and instead gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Is it that important?” he responded dumbly. </p><p> </p><p>The man laughed and slid his arm down until his hand was resting on the side of Mark’s waist. Mark dug his fingers into his thigh, trying not to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he checked the time. Only an hour until Jinyoung would be here to pick him up. Enough time to get the guy drunk, maybe steal his watch before things got dirty.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around. Nobody was paying attention, only possible witness being another hooded person sitting at the other end of the bar. If he sneaked out now, he’d have time to cover his tracks, and if he wanted he could go for the guy in the hood later.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s settled, </em> Mark thought. He leaned over to whisper in the man’s ear, “Why don’t we get out of here?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At least his car was nice.</p><p> </p><p>From the outside, at least. The inside smelled like cigarettes. Mark’s glad he rejected the idea of going to a hotel - there’s no way he could stay in here for longer than five minutes, not with that putrid scent.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Mark considered his two options. He could use his Smith &amp; Wesson - his baby, really, he was considering naming it - and just shoot the guy. Fast, easy, lots of blood. He could also use his pocket knife, which was more satisfying to use but also a lot less efficient. He mulled over the decision, scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I got cash with me,” the man chuckled, pulling Mark out of his thoughts. He was already unbuckling his belt. “Not everyone meets a prostitute as pretty as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s eye twitched. </p><p> </p><p>It took one second for him to pull his pistol out and another to shoot the man clean between his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking weirdo,” Mark snorted, as he pulled his phone out to take a picture. The guy was bleeding from his head, eyes wide open and mouth gaping like a fish, hands still on his belt buckle. He looked even uglier dead than he did alive.</p><p> </p><p>But something wasn’t right. Mark frowned and shot the guy again, watching as blood splattered across the leather seat.</p><p> </p><p>Much better. He snapped a photo.</p><p> </p><p>It was disappointing that Mark couldn’t have stabbed him instead. Maybe it would have been prettier, something he’d be more proud of for Jinyoung to see. But god, did he wish that bitch would shut up. Mark reached into the other’s suit pocket to pull out his wallet. He peeked inside - it was stuffed full of bills, straining against the stretch. <em> Good day today, </em> Mark thought to himself, humming happily as he flicked through the stack.</p><p> </p><p>He took another picture of the cash, then slipped the wallet into his own hoodie pocket. Opening up his messages, he attached both photos and sent them with a winky face.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung responded fast. <em> Cute. Bring me a gift. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mark huffed as he put his phone back. “A gift, huh?” Mark mumbled, staring at the corpse’s limp body. </p><p> </p><p>He reached for his pocket knife and grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mark hummed as he got in the car. It was new, sleek and black and probably paid for with a dead man’s money. “Hi babe,” he said as he leaned over to kiss Jinyoung on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung was busy rubbing his temples. “Mark,” he said impatiently, “what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the fabric pouch in his hands, Mark smiled. “Your gift. You should open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Jinyoung took the pouch and undid its strings. Letting the bag fall apart, he groaned. “Baby, I was joking.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t really a gift - it was more of a souvenir. Well, it was a severed ear packaged with cotton balls, blood dried up into flakes. It smelled like iron and flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be symbolic,” Mark complained. “Like, when Van Gogh cut his ear off.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing symbolic about that,” Jinyoung snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Mark rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Without talking, Jinyoung started the car and left the abandoned alleyway. Mark busied himself with the stolen wallet, counting the hundred dollar bills crammed inside. One, two, ten, twenty, thirty… it seemed endless. Not to mention the cards tucked inside, waiting to be used. </p><p> </p><p>They would drain the ATM tomorrow morning and leave right after. No more hopping from small town to small town - they would go back to the big city for the first time in years. Because Mark had wanted to for so long, so Jinyoung had kissed him sweetly and told him he would find a way.</p><p> </p><p>It was Jinyoung’s job to do the research. He would be glued to his laptop for days before the hit, glasses slipping on the edge of his nose while Mark was asleep in his lap. It was boring, domestic, but it was also necessary to keep the police off their tracks for a day or two. Because all of their hits were hand picked - rich and busy with no real relationships to value. Nobody who would worry about them.</p><p> </p><p>Mark stared outside as Jinyoung turned onto the highway. His finger rested on the window switch. How long had it been since they’d started doing this - three or four years? He barely remembered anything about running away, save for the way Jinyoung held his hand as they left in the night. The way Jinyoung held him and kissed him and told him everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why do I have to flirt with them? </em> Mark had whined when Jinyoung first brought up the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung had only patted him on the head. <em> Because you’re prettier. </em></p><p> </p><p>The older had huffed and tugged at Jinyoung’s sleeves. <em> We could just kill them. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I know, </em> Jinyoung had smiled, <em> but it’s more fun this way. </em></p><p> </p><p>He was right - it usually led to hot, jealous sex after all. Mark moved from the window to lean against Jinyoung, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Jinyoung said, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Mark hummed happily as he rubbed up against Jinyoung’s side, one hand playing with his nape and the other on Jinyoung’s clothed thigh. What did he want?</p><p> </p><p>He wanted revenge. He wanted the world at their feet, begging for forgiveness. He wanted blood. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he replied instead.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> horny, </em> ” Mark whined, kissing at the side of Jinyoung’s neck. “I wanna - fuck you up. Want <em> you </em> to fuck me up. Make me bleed. Don’t you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Jinyoung’s grip on the steering wheel tighten was always a welcomed sight. He smiled, moving his palm up and up until he was rubbing Jinyoung’s crotch. Jinyoung tensed - clear in the way the muscles in his arms flexed, knuckles going white.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had slept with him, would you kill me?” Mark whispered, breath hot on Jinyoung’s ear. “You could choke me. Put a bullet through my head. Drown me in the tub. Or you could leave me alive and chain me up, leave me where nobody would find me. What would you do, Jinyoungie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Behave,” Jinyoung growled, and Mark knew he had won.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mark barely made it into the hotel room before Jinyoung grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around, hands grabbing at his skin. He shut the door and locked it with one move, pulling Mark into a bruising kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung pinned him against the wall, kissing him messy and sloppy, nipping at his bottom lip. His hands wandered across Mark’s body, tracing down his chest to his waist, playing with the waistband of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I hated that son of a bitch,” Mark mumbled as Jinyoung licked into his mouth, undoing Mark’s belt buckle. “He was so fucking ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Jinyoung chuckled, throwing Mark’s belt to the side and tugging at his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Mark licked his lips and looked up at Jinyoung. “He touched my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Jinyoung’s face dropped. His eyes glazed over, hands frozen in place as he stared at Mark. The room was silent - Mark shivered at the sudden drop of temperature, at the lack of Jinyoung’s warmth on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>And then Jinyoung went <em>feral.</em> His eyes filled with fire and blood and everything that wasn’t the calm, collected Jinyoung he was before and Mark wanted to drown in them. Mark let himself slide down the wall as Jinyoung grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt with his fist and swallowed him in another fire hot kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t breathe, not with how Jinyoung was eating him up so deliciously. Mark moaned into Jinyoung’s mouth and let his hands wander, under Jinyoung’s shirt and up until they were scratching thin, raw lines into Jinyoung’s back. He felt blood bead up and smear against his fingers, letting pretty red streaks - his fingerprints, his mark - paint Jinyoung’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill him,” Jinyoung growled into the crook of Mark’s shoulder, pressing him against the wall. “I’ll find his corpse and skin him. I’ll cut his fucking fingers off and send one to everyone in his entire fucking family.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark couldn’t help but moan as Jinyoung bit at his neck, hands bruising his hips. It could only be Jinyoung touching him, only Jinyoung leaving marks on his body, only Jinyoung pressing close to him as he whispered sweet promises in his ear. “You’re so damn hot when you’re angry,” he said breathily. “You’d kill for me, Jinyoungie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody,” Jinyoung replied, leaving hot searing kisses up and down his neck. “I’d drown the world in red for you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Mark pulled his pistol out of his pocket and found Jinyoung’s hand, urging him to grab it. “You’d shoot me if I told you to?” Mark drawled, pulling Jinyoung’s wrist so Jinyoung was pressing the gun to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you,” Jinyoung agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Mark moaned. “You’d kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me?” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>So Jinyoung kissed him, tongue and teeth and everything marking him up, his left hand leaving hot red marks across his legs. Mark groaned and grabbed Jinyoung’s hair with his blood covered hand, craving more, more of the sweet iron taste on Jinyoung’s lips and more of the addictive feeling of the cold metal barrel against his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered at the feeling of Jinyoung digging the gun into his skin, pressing his thigh down between Mark’s spread legs. “We’re insane,” Jinyoung mumbled into Mark’s bloody lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Mark drawled. “I love it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my updating schedule can be found on my <a href="https://twitter.com/lucidshower">twitter</a>.<br/>prompts for this series are now open on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/lucidshower">curiouscat</a>.</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>